grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The White Lady
Grim Tales: The White Lady is the thirteenth installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Billy's school almost burned to ground. All students were evacuated except Billy and his friend, Sarah. Their disappearance might be connected to the White Lady, a ghost they saw at school. Brandon asks Anna to find out what happens to them and bring them back before they become victims of a mysterious spirit. __TOC__ Plot Anna is at Evergreen Boarding School. Her nephew, Brandon needs her help to find his son, Billy and his friend, Sarah. Billy's school almost burned to the ground. All staffs and students were evacuated, but Billy and Sarah are missing. Sarah's mother, Kate gives Anna a drawing of a lady in white Sarah claimed to see. Anna goes back to the past, 12 hours before the fire. Exploring the past, she finds out that Billy is helping Sarah find the White Lady, a ghost that haunted the school. Anna searches the school museum and learns the history of the building: Evergreen was a mansion of Gabriel and Laura Mansfield. They had two children together. Later, the family was murdered and Evergreen was closed after the incident. Billy's notes suggests the White Lady looks like Laura Mansfield and that he will go to the closed wing with Sarah. Looking for the closed wing, Anna sees the White Lady. She follows the ghost to the closed wing, the Manfields' former residence. She finds Billy and Sarah standing in front of the picture of the White Lady with the fire behind them. Richard suggests there's another ghost that caused the fire. Anna puts out the fire, but the White Lady and another ghost appear, pushing her out of the past. In the present, the school is saved from the fire but Billy and Sarah are still missing. Searching the school, Anna uses Billy's painting and goes back to the old gallery where the children are. With Richard's help, she manages to trap the White Lady but another ghost, the Count, appears and takes the children away. Anna tries to stop him but Richard says the Count is too strong for them. After releasing the White Lady, she tells them the truth. The Count is actually the ghost of her husband, Gabriel Mansfield, who was sick with an incurable disease. Longing for immortality, he built a machine using his knowledge his knowledge of dark magic and engineering. Eventually he sacrificed his children for his immortality. When Laura found out about her children, she tried to destroy his machine, weakened him. Gabriel attacked her. Her soul remained here as the White Lady while her husband waited to return to the living world. Since the Count is too strong, Anna, Richard and the White Lady agree to move to the past before the Count sacrificed his children and destroy his infernal machine. The Count tries to stop them but the three manage to defeat him, saving everyone. Billy and Sarah are seen at school with their parents. Bonus Chapter The story takes place before the events in the main game. Young Richard is a student in a magic academy named the Evermoore Institute of Magic. He's talking to his friend, Alessia when the school is attacked. Their friend, Gabriel, suspects a creature sealed in the basement breaks free. Gabriel and Alessia go to check the basement while Richard goes to find Professor Lamberwick. In his office, Lamberwick is dying. He says someone in the school has released a parasite named Obsess from the basement. Using the memory pool, Richard learns the truth; it was Gabriel who freed Obsess from its imprisonment. He was convinced by Alister Dalimar, one of the founders of the institute who was exiled due to his interest in dark magic. Richard hurries to the basement. Gabriel holds Alessia captive and convinces Richard to join him before dragging her to the ritual room. Richard destroys Obsess and follows Gabriel. Richard and Gabriel fight but it's Alessia who is inadvertently killed. Gabriel offers to teach Richard a ritual to resurrect her and in return his memory will be erased. Richard agrees. He revives Alessia and lets Gabriel erase his memory. 10 years later, Richard is seen sitting in his udy while his wife and daughters are having a picnic. He wonders how he got the marks on his face and why he can't remember his past. Characters * Anna Gray: Billy's aunt and a private detective. She comes to Evergreen at Brandon's request. * Richard Gray: Anna's father and helper. His soul is in a skull that Anna always carries around. * Brandon Gray: Anna's nephew and Billy's father. He asks his aunt to help him find his son. * Billy Gray: Brandon's son. He goes missing after helping his friend finding the White Lady. * The White Lady: a ghost haunting the school. Her real name is Laura Mansfield. * The Count: another ghost in the school. His real name is Gabriel Mansfield. * Sarah: Billy's friend. She's looking for the White Lady with Billy. * Kate: Sarah's mother. Her daughter is missing along with Brandon's son. * Tommy: Billy's friend. He helps with Billy's quest. * Professor Lamberwick (bonus chapter): professor and co-founders of Evermoore Institute. * Alessia (bonus chapter): Richard's friend and love interest. Trivia * Cartoon-style graphics are used in the series for the first time. However, fans are split on this subject, saying they're beautiful but not as good as the realistic ones. * This is the second game in the series using a boarding school as a setting. The first game is one of the fans' favourite, Bloody Mary. * Alister Dalimar is a character from another famous series: Mystery Case Files. Elephant Games had made 2 games in the series before sending over to Eipix Entertainment. * There are some errors in this game: most names are spelled differently (Lamberwick - Lumberwick, Dalimar - Dalimer), Mansfield was misspelled once as Mansfiled, and in Laura's diary, she married Gabriel in 1932. But there was their portrait in the closed wing with an engraving 'Gabriel Mansfield and Laura Mansfield, 1931'. Category:Games